It was only but a dream
by AJchuckfan
Summary: What if you found out everything you  think  you know isn't real? please r&r! my first fanfic :


A/N: Please R&R! my first FF, so I hope you like it!

AU (I hope) season five finale and I really DO NOT want this to happen.

**I own NOTHING, and if you have this idea too, I SWEAR I am not telepathic!**

Chuck tugged on Sarah's arm, running up the endless flights of steps frantically.

"C'mon Sarah! They're getting closer—oh! They're on the seventh floor now!" Sarah ran behind him, holding up her dress to refrain from tripping over her naked feet, she'd abandoned her heels many floors down, along with chuck's tuxedo jacket and dress shoes. It was hard to believe that just eight hours ago, none of this had happened, and just eight hours ago, Chuck and her were lying in bed talking about how Starbucks coffee tastes better than the generic brand at the store. Just eight hours ago, neither of them had any idea this would be happening.

**flash back to 8am**

Chuck rolled over to his left, his wife's face gazing back at him. The sun was shining through the small hole in their navy shades from the Buy More that never fit their window no matter what onto Sarah's face.

"I love you so much," Chuck muttered, pecking Sarah on the cheek.

"I love you too, Chuck."

"So… this is really our last day of spying… isn't it?"

"Yeah… I guess so…"  
>"Are you excited?"<p>

"I'm glad that we're starting a new phase in our lives and that we won't have to worry about all of the bad guys anymore, but I don't know, Chuck… Spying has been such a big part of my life for the past fifteen-ish years and I feel like there is no way we can really leave the spy life behind…"

"You're right, every time we try to stop spying, spying somehow comes back and finds us… But, I think that your mind is just sending you weird vibes because you're so used to the spy life." Sarah, nodded, then rolled out of bed and went downstairs to their coffee machine, poured two mugs and strolled back up to the bedroom.

"One for you, one for me," Sarah grinned. The couple simultaneously took sips of their hot beverages. Chuck gave Sarah a big embrace and a long kiss on the lips.

"Honestly it doesn't matter if we're being shot at or held hostage in Indonesia, all that matters is you." 

**back to current time**

"Chuck, what floor are we on now?"

"Twelfth. I know it's hard, but just hang on, only three more floors." No physical exercise was hard for Sarah Walker… until she came into this darned building of course.

"Chuck, I don't know if I can do it anymore, I need to stop for a breath!"

"No, Sarah! Quinn's men are only one floor behind! We have to keep going!"

"Chuck, I can't!"

"Casey is up on the fifteenth floor with the helicopter, come on! Three more floors now, let's go!"

"Chuck!" Chuck turned around, and in one skillful dip, he picked up his wife wedding style. Quinn's men were now only a few yards behind them.

"Alright, Sarah, you're going to have to run this last floor… can you do it?"

"I think…" Chuck helped Sarah down from his arms and nudged her a little to make her run forward. Chuck and Sarah made it to the top of the building, a long rectangle with Casey's helicopter on the next building ahead of them. Chuck ran to the edge of the building waving his arms frantically for Casey, but it was too late. Quinn's men were already spreading around the roof. Two burly men grabbed Sarah's arms and pinned them behind her back.

"CHUCK!" She shrieked. Chuck often found himself in situations like this, but this one felt… different. Three more men came up from the stairs and pinned Chuck's shoulders back, kicking his gun to the floor.

"Well, well, well, I guess this is finally the end," Quinn said sinisterly. "Oh, keep a close eye on that one, she's a _spy_." The big man on the left gave Sarah a big punch in the face. Chuck could tell by her expression that something felt wrong to her too.

"Look, if you want to hit someone, hit me, not her," Chuck said, having a sudden burst of courage.

"That can be arranged." Chuck felt the rigid surface of a man's knuckles collide with his jawbone.

"You," Quinn pointed his finger towards Chuck. "You, stole the intersect, downloaded it and captured my clients. And you," His finger went to Sarah "Even if her was the first intersect, you're the one who stole it from _me_ and downloaded it into your filthy brain."

Quinn and his men inched closer to Chuck slowly, cornering him towards the edge of the building.

"Chuck!" Sarah struggled with the large men holding her, managing to get free for long enough to push her way through the crowd before getting grabbed harshly by another man.

By this time, Chuck was standing at the very edge of the building, a tall, muscular man who slightly resembled Christian Bale grabbing his collar.

"Any last words to Mr. _Bartowski_?" Quinn spat.

"Chuck, I love you and I—I'm pregnant," Sarah muttered. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, if I did you would have been too worried about me to think properly… I'm sorry." Chuck's eyes filled with tears of joy, he leaned forward to give Sarah a long kiss, but Sarah's news caught him off guard and gave the large Christian-Bale-look-alike a chance to shove Chuck off the fifteen-story building's roof.

"CHUCK! CHUCK! I LOVE YOU!" Sarah choked, tears streaming down her face. She collapsed into a heap at the middle of the roof, too sad to even think about what Quinn and his men might do next. To her surprise, Quinn's men left quietly following the devastating event.

"Come on Bartowski. Let's go," Casey put his arm around Sarah and lifted her off the ground, choking back tears of his own and loading her into the helicopter that was only a few moments late.

"Chuck," Sarah weakly whispered.


End file.
